Seduction
by mayaharuna
Summary: She was a young woman ready to settle down. He was a young man who liked to play around but what if someone made him want to change?


Helle readers!! This is my second fanfiction ever, actually the first Naruto fanfiction I've ever written. Please, read and review. Constructive criticism is always helpful and it will definitely help me write better. Thank you! :)

Oh and, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ALL THE CHARACTERS. I only own the plot! :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had just crossed the gates of Konoha after a ten hour travel from an allied village in the Wind country. Their mission was C ranked : escort a caravan to the village to make sure that it wasn't attacked and none of its merchandise stolen. Along with her teammates for this mission, Shikamaru and Ino, she had succeeded the mission and Sakura couldn't wait to get home to a nice hot shower and clean clothes.

"Finally, we're home!" exclaimes Ino.

"Please Ino, it wasn't that bad" replies Shikamaru

"It took long enough and I desperately need a shower. I stink!"

"Well, you guys head home and I'll report to the Hokage, says Sakura. I'll see you tonight?" she asks.

"You better be there, replies Ino. It's time to celebrate!"

"…joy…" mutters Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru, it's Sakura's birthday we're celebrating. It'll be fun!" cheers Ino.

They make their way home and as Sakura jumps from rooftop to rooftop, she can't help but be excited for tonight. It had been long time since she had seen everybody.

Sakura had finally gotten over Sasuke, realizing her feelings were not love but just that of a young girl imagining her future with someone she imagined. Although Sasuke had not returned to Konoha, he was no longer considered an enemy. Driven by hatred, he exacted revenge for his brother and his family by killing Danzo, who turned out to be at the heart of the betrayal. Naruto was the hero of this story : he had succeeded in convincing Sasuke to let go of his hatred and thus their friendship had rekindled, somewhat awkwardly at first.

However, Sound country was in chaos and with everything that was going on, Sasuke stepped in just at the right time and took charge of the country becoming its Kage. Diplomatic relations were strained between Sound and the rest of the ninja countries but, with Sasuke's relation with Naruto and Konoha, everything was falling back into place.

With a sigh, Sakura landed in front of the Hokage tower and proceeded to enter. She was nostalgic and would always miss the days of team seven but, life goes on and she learned to accept it.

Walking to the Hokage's office, Sakura did not even bother knocking on the wooden doors to announce her arrival.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to give you my report"

"Sakura! It's about time your team got back!" shouts Tsunade, a little too enthusiastically. She had gotten drunk. Again.

Yes, Tsunade was still Hokage. After Danzo's death, no one had been named Hokage to replace him. It was the council's wish to wait and see if Tsunade could be brought back to health. From that day forth, Sakura concentrated on finding a cure to her mentor's illness. Suna had greatly helped; Garra, the Kazekage, had given Sakura access to all of Chiyo-baa-sama's medical knowledge and files. After many sleepless nights, Sakura had succeeded in bringing Tsunade back to health. She was forever grateful to Gaara.

"Sakura? The mission?" asks Tsunade.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I spaced out a bit, replies Sakura. The mission was a success. There were no complications other than the fact that the caravan took much longer to travel than we had anticipated."

"Well done Sakura."

Sakura smiled at her mentor. Had she lost her, Sakura didn't know what she might have done.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'll take my leave now if it's alright with you. I'd like to go home to take a shower." asks Sakura.

"Of course! I can smell you all the way here, laughs Tsunade. You are scheduled to work at the hospital the day after tomorrow. Enjoy your day off."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

With that, Sakura left the Hokage's office. She had been juggling missions and shifts at the hospital for 2 years now and she loved it. Helping people in need and saving their lives were something that gave her a purpose. As she traveled home, she couldn't help but feel happy with her life. Tsunade was alright, Sasuke was safe, Kakashi and Sai were fine and Naruto was happily seeing Hinata, of course, with a little push from Sakura.

She landed in front of her apartment building. She moved out of her parents' house once she was twenty. Now, twenty-two, Sakura was content with her life, even if Ino repeatedly told her that she should get a boyfriend.

Once Sakura entered her home, she went straignt to the bathroom. She discarded her dirty clothes and turned on the water, scalding hot, and got in the shower. The jet of hot water loosened her tense muscles and she relaxed for a few minutes before proceeding to wash her hair, her face and every inch of her skin, getting the sweat and grime off her body.

As she turned the shower off, Sakura heard a knock at her front door. _Who could that be?_ she thought.

"Just a minute!" yells Sakura.

She grabbed her towel, quickly covered herself and ran to the front door. Once opened, Neji Hyuuga was standing at the door. Sakura took in his appearance: his long chocolate colored hair was tied as usual and he looked prim and proper in his white yukata. Standing at about a foot taller than her, Sakura focused on his eyes and blushed under his scrutiny and smirk. Realizing her state of undress, Sakura blushed three shades darker than her hair.

"Sakura, do you mind if I come in? I'll wait in the living room while you get dressed" says Neji, smirking.

"Umm, yeah, sure..." she lamely replies.

Opening the door fully to let him in, Sakura goes to her room, knowing that Neji would make himself comfortable in her living room. After all, it wasn't his first visit to the pink haired blossom's home.

Sakura and Neji had secretly dated for a few months a year earlier but their relationship ended after they realized they had no real feelings for each other. He was in need of comfort after Tenten had started seeing Genma and Sakura wanted to date someone to get her mind off Sasuke. Neji and Sakura cared about each other but they didn't love each other. After a few fun-filled adventures, they realized how ridiculous their relationship was and decided to end it amicably.

Sakura went to her room and put on white Capri pants and a green t-shirt. She wasn't skinny but her body was toned and muscular, the body of a kunoichi. At 5 feet 6 inches, she was a beautiful young woman; her shoulder length pink hair and her emerald eyes stood out against her alabaster skin. She tied her hair in a loose bun and headed to the living room.

"I'm sorry for my lack of clothing. I just got back from a mission an hour ago and…"

"No worries. Sakura, I have a favor to ask you" cut in Neji. He was after all, always straight to the point.

"With what?" asks Sakura.

"Tenten refuses to come to the bar with us tonight. You have to convince her to come with you" says Neji.

"Why won't she come? What's wrong with her?"

"Genma ended their relationship a week ago and she's afraid he'll be there tonight" says Neji.

"And you need me to convince her to come? Alright, I'll try my best" replies Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll be on my way now. I'm meeting Naruto at Ichiraku's for lunch. Would you like to come as well?" asks Neji.

"Oh, sure, answers Sakura. Give me five minutes and I'll come with you."

Sakura went to the bathroom to take a look at herself and make sure that she was presentable. After fixing her hair, putting on some perfume and brushing her teeth, she was ready to go.

As Sakura and Neji walked through the streets people were staring. After all, they were an odd couple!

"You know Neji, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us"

"As am I. We did have some fun though" replies Neji with a smirk.

"That, we did!"

They were still laughing, well, Sakura was laughing loudly, when they arrived at Ichiraku's and the look on Naruto's face was priceless when he saw with who Sakura was laughing like that.

"Sakura-chan? Neji?" sputters Naruto.

"Hi Naruto! How are you? Neji said you were having lunch today and I decided to tag along. Hope you don't mind!" asks Sakura.

"How come you're with Neji Sakura-chan?" says Naruto, ignoring everything Sakura had just said.

"I was taking a walk and I met him on the street Naruto. Quit being so protective!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly apologizes. An angry Sakura was not a pretty sight.

Sakura, Neji and Naruto talked through lunch about many things, missions, people and of course, tonight's outing. Naruto was stressing on just how important it was for Sakura to celebrate her birthday while Neji watched, amused, the exchange between the two friends.

"Naruto, my birthday was two weeks ago. Don't make a big deal out of it" says Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you only celebrate twenty-two years once in your life you know!" argues Naruto.

With a sigh, Sakura admits defeat.

"Well guys, this was nice but I have to go. I'll see you later tonight at the bar!" says Sakura.

Neji nods his goodbye whereas Naruto shouts a "See you Sakura-chan!" to her back.

After leaving Ichiraku's, Sakura heads for Tenten's place to fulfill Neji's favor. After half an hour, Tenten finally reluctantly agreed to go out tonight. She went back home with her friend to get ready for the bar. The place they were meeting tonight was a shinobi bar so there was no need to glamour up. Sakura put on black Capri pants and a white V-neck shirt, let her hair loose and put on a touch of mascara. She was ready in under fifteen minutes. Tenten had also let her hair down and was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a pink shirt with just a touch of make-up.

As the two friends were making their way to the bar, they met Ino and Hinata on the way.

"Celebration time girls!" cheers Ino.

"Hello Sakura, Tenten. How are you both?" asks Hinata. She was still shy as ever but had lost her stutter.

"Hey guys," says Tenten.

"Hey Ino, greets Sakura, I'm fine Hinata. How are you?"

"Alright" replies the shy girl.

"Well, lets go in!" says Ino.

Once inside, the girls headed straight to the bar to get themselves drinks. Glancing at the back of the bar, Sakura noticed that most of their friends were already here. Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai and Chouji had been there for a while already judging by the state Naruto was already in.

Drink in hand, Sakura headed for the table and greeted everyone. After numerous birthday wishes, she sat down in an available seat, the last being next to Inuzuka Kiba. It had been a while since she saw the dog nin.

"Kiba, it's been a while. How've you been?" asks Sakura.

"I've been great Sakura. How about you?" replies Kiba.

"Same here although between my shifts at the hospital and missions, I'm exhausted." answers Sakura.

The more Sakura talked to Kiba, the more she found herself looking at him and the more she found him attractive.

His brown unruly hair was slightly longer that it was the last time she'd seen him and his features had matured. The red tattoo markings on his cheeks made him look handsome but dangerous. He was a shinobi so it was a given what his body must look like underneath his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt tonight, leaving him out of his bulky shinobi clothes and showing off well sculpted arms. However, Kiba had a reputation with women; he'd been around the village and if the rumors Sakura heard were true, he was quite a catch in bed.

Sakura didn't know if it was the atmosphere of the bar, the lights, the blaring music or the alcohol but she was beginning to be quite attracted to the man sitting next to her. As if to get her out of her trance, Ino grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's go dance Forehead!" says Ino.

"No thanks Ino, I'll pass" replies Sakura.

"Suit yourself!" she says.

As Ino walked to the dance floor with Tenten, Sakura glanced at her watch. It was already past one and she was starting to get a little tipsy.

"Well, this was a fun night, she tells Kiba, but I'm going to head home. It's quite late. Thanks again everyone and I'll see you later."

After a chorus of goodbyes, Sakura headed for the door. She had just stepped outside when she heard a familiar voice.

"Need someone to walk you home?"

"Kiba, thanks but you don't have to. I'm a big girl you know!" replies Sakura.

Ignoring her, Kiba starts to walk with Sakura to her apartment. The ten minute walk to Sakura's apartment was filled with an awkward silence. They had talked a lot during the night but for some reason, right now, Sakura couldn't find anything to say. Once in front of Sakura's apartment building, she turned to face Kiba.

"Thank you, Kiba, for walking me home. Tonight was great and it was fun catching up with you."

While Sakura talked, Kiba was gradually getting closer to her and she was rooted in place. There were butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that Kiba's face sported a sexy smirk and that his muscular body was so close to hers.

"It was my pleasure Sakura," replies Kiba.

As Sakura opened her mouth to bid him goodnight, Kiba closed the gap between them and kissed her. Sakura' eyes snapped shut as she felt one of his hands cup her cheek and the other on her back bring her body flush with his. She kissed him back as if her life depended on it, tangling her hands in his soft hair. Kiba quickly won the battle for dominance and after a couple of minutes, they both had to break the kiss for air. Sakura stared up at him with half-lidded eyes as Kiba stepped back, smirking.

"Good night Pink," were his only words as he grabbed her ass, turned and left into the night.

Five minutes later, Sakura was still standing on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building pondering on what had just happened. The butterflies in her stomach were still flying around and suddenly, as if she had just been hit, Sakura angrily realized something: Kiba left her standing there after that mind blowing kiss? Just who did he think he was going around kissing young women senselessly and leaving them on the sidewalk all hot and bothered?


End file.
